In The fall
by Kendamagne
Summary: America had taken Ukraine on a sweet and uneventful date. AmericaXUkraine


"Ok, so, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. So...bye?"

"Don't worry, it won't be long. See 'ya, bye"

America and Ukraine had arranged a date one afternoon. It was in the fall, and the leaves started to become bands of crimson, gold and beige. America stood on the side walk just outside of a park. He wore his average bomber jacket but added a dark blue scarf to his attire. Ukraine gave it to him as a gift on his birthday. A gentle wind caressed his face and his hair rolled across his face, cold from the autumn air. Ukraine joined hands with him and said nothing. All she could do is blush and bring warmth to her cheeks.

"See, I told you I'd wear this" America said sweetly as he ran his fingers in his scarf.

"I'm just glad I get to see you." Ukraine whispered under her hushed excitement.

"Well, the park awaits" America took Ukraine's delicate gloved hand and escorted her into the park.

Ukraine meekly looked up at America, she studied his features scrupulously. His nose was strong and straight, his glasses sat low on his face. She admired every bit of him. Raising her free hand to her face, she hid her flushed cheeks. Then, she focused on his lips, only his lips, and fell into a trance. America turned to her and spoke. His lips moved, but Ukraine didn't hear a thing. As she nervously bit her own lip, his voice broke her mental silence.

"Ukraine, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yes...I...um-"

"K, because for a second I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Ukraine couldn't help but squeak. Did she actually want to kiss him? She dazed out again, this time the world around her was a blur and her thoughts and feelings swirled around her like the tiniest snow flurries in her mind.

"Ok, you need to sit down." America's words hypnotized her to sit at a conveniently placed bench. "Ukraine, you're starting to scare me, snap out of it." A worried look crept up on him.

"I'm so sorry, I can't stop staring at you.." Ukraine broke off her sentence with a nervous laugh.

"Aww, Ukraine..." America took her hand and looked into her eyes. Ukraine's heart was pounding, her stomach flipped. Then, every slowly, they pressed their foreheads together and let their lips find each other. The world, their world, was still. America's hand was at her neck, Ukraine's shoulder was softly pressed in his chest. America broke the kiss and dragged it along her cheek, Ukraine blinked hard. They looked at each other with a smoldering, immense love for each other. She placed her head on his shoulder; America covered her warm.

Some time later, they continued their walk together. America and Ukraine shared a warm pretzel and hot chocolate that was sold from a near by vender. The sky was cloudy all day long, so everything had a blue-gray aura. The wind nipped at every face and every nose and every ear that was bare. Under this silver sky, America and Ukraine came across a cluster of trees and a dark watered pond.

"America, it's so beautiful here!" Ukraine sighed "I would love to live here..."

"Oh, don't be upset, darling" the word echoed in Ukraine's head "You have me, and I have you."

America jumped up and brought the hazy Ukrainian to her feet. He ran behind the nearest tree. It was soaked from the recent rain and gave a black glow. He peaked out from behind.

"Catch me!" America sprang away. He had a playful grin and thought about absolutely nothing. Almost on cue, he had stopped, taunted her by saying "you can't catch me" then started up to run but instantly slammed himself chest first into a tree. America hit the ground with a thud, laughing all the way down. Nervously, Ukraine sat beside him and watched as America laughed hysterically.

"You scared me so bad don't ever do that again!" She screamed in one breath. Her arms had picked up his head and she hugged it gently, but America still got a face full of chest.

"Ukraine, I'm fine...really" he sat up and put his hands on her face to look her in the eyes. "Now, let's go back to my place so you can play doctor" America said as he pulled down his shirt to reveal a small, bloody gash.

"Let's go" she smiled as they trotted out the park, his arm around her.

Just as they walked away, they noticed that the clouds had parted just enough to reveal the bright red sun setting over the black silhouette of the forest.


End file.
